<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grim by TheChancellor03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550663">Grim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03'>TheChancellor03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Peter is a grim </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Fluff</b>
</p><p>—————————————</p><p>Of course, Fury has to give him this mission. The one time he took the mission no questions asked, he had a hell of a lot of questions. Like why he was facing a boy, shifting between human and a wolf-like form. Tony blinked rapidly, Fury said to bring him back unharmed, process him and then have him join the Avengers. Well, that wasn't going well, because the young man (Tony thought he looked between eighteen and twenty-three) was on growling at him, baring his teeth in both human and dog form. Tony sighed and stepped forward a fraction, flinching when the man in his dog form barked at him a didn't switch back to human.</p><p>"I'm not gonna hurt you. I want to help you." Tony said gently, the dog's eyes softened for a moment before gardening again, growling louder and with more ferocity.</p><p>"Okay, you aren't happy and you're scared. I know that. My names Tony Stark." Tony said, he shivered as the young man appeared again.</p><p>"I know who you are." He spat, his hair falling over his face.</p><p>"Okay, that's good, but I don't know who you are," Tony said, creeping closer, the man wasn't growling anymore, his teeth were still bared and his hair standing on edge.</p><p>"Peter Parker." The man said, growl still present in his tone.</p><p>"Okay Peter, let's get you in some new clothes and some food in you."</p><p>——————————————</p><p>"I can't believe you made me cut my hair," Peter growled, walking beside Tony who chuckled. Peter was running his hands through his now short hair, occasionally brushing his face which was now hairless and smooth. He was one hairy guy. Tony insisted he shaves literally everything though, something about getting 100% clean.</p><p>"When you switched your fur was practically matted. That can't have been comfortable." Tony said, throwing an arm around Peter's shoulders.</p><p>"It wasn't, but that doesn't mean we couldn't have brushed it out," Peter growled, pushing Tony's arm off his shoulders.</p><p>"Maybe we should get you a collar so you don't get lost." Tony teased, Peter made a growling noise.</p><p>"You have no idea what you just implied." Peter spat, glaring at Tony.</p><p>"What did I imply?" He asked curiously. Peter's grown disappeared and he blushed spectacularly.</p><p>"I'm grim tradition and culture getting a collar is for the purpose of courting a mate. Basically a proposal." Peter said sheepishly, Rony blinked several times before nodding slowly.</p><p>"Good to know. Let me know if you have any other weird dog things." Tony said, walking with a peter into the lounge room where the whole team was sat.</p><p>"Who's the kid?" Steve asked, Peter placed his hands on his hips.</p><p>"I'm not a pup anymore." He said with narrowed eyes. Steve rose an eyebrow and looked at Tony for help. Tony threw an arm around Peter's shoulders, making him growl, baring his teeth.</p><p>"I told you to stop hugging me. It makes me anxious." Peter said, snatching his arm off his shoulders. Tony rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Yes, you don't need to remind me of your dog habits," Tony said. Peter rolled his eyes, turning to Steve.</p><p>"I'm Peter Parker, and I'm a grim," Peter said. Thor and Loki looked up at Peter in surprise.</p><p>"But grim's are a dying race," Loki said. Peter nodded.</p><p>"Dying, but not dead," Peter said.</p><p>"Could someone explain what a grim is please?" Sam asked.</p><p>"They are typically bad omens in midguardian culture, but are incredibly powerful shapeshifting beings. They can shift between human and canine forms." Thor explained. Sam turned to Peter in surprise.</p><p>"You a fucking puppy?" He asked incredulously. Peter bared his teeth again, growling from his throat. Tony rested a hand on his shoulder and patted his shoulder.</p><p>"Calm down Underoos, he didn't mean it." Tony soothed.</p><p>"It is highly disrespectful to call an adult grim a puppy, or pup. They have a very complicated culture and social standards. Pup is a form of degradation." Loki said, Peter nodded.</p><p>"You know of my cultures and traditions?" Peter asked Loki and Thor.</p><p>"We are very familiar with them," Loki explained, Perer nodded slowly.</p><p>"Peter here is very complicated, he shares many habits with a common Midguardian dog," Tony said, Peter grinned.</p><p>"Literally or figuratively?" He asked, Tony shrugged.</p><p>"Both." He said.</p><p>"Both?" Clint asked. Peter peeled up.</p><p>"Think if a dog was a human. What would they act like, think like, eat drink etcetera. Plus I share physical characteristics with a dog. Like my canines, hair growth, olfactory glands and hearing. My ears are even pointed out." Peter said, grinning madly as he pointed to his ears.</p><p>"Wait, Thor said earlier that you can shift between human and canine form. Is that true?" Wanda asked, Peter nodded excitedly.</p><p>"Prove it," Pietro said. Peter's grin widened, showing his pointed teeth. Peter's body slowly transformed into that of a dog, he looked like an exceptionally large labradoodle. Dog Peter cocked his head and opened his mouth,  breathing with his tongue out. Pietro laughed at the sight. Dog Peter barked, sitting down before turning back into a human. Peter returned sitting cross-legged on the floor. He grinned at Pietro who gave him a thumbs up. Tony pressed a finger to his lips behind Peter, bringing a tennis ball out from his jacket pocket.</p><p>He stepped next to Peter and waved the ball in the air. Peter's eyes immediately locked onto the ball, his head following the ball when Tony moved it. Tony grinned and still the ball.</p><p>"You want the ball, Peter?" He asked, Peter nodded frantically. Tony grinned and lobbed it across the room. Peter jumped up from the ground, transforming into his canine state before bounding off after the ball, skidding on the tiled floor before picking the ball up and running back to Tony, spitting the ball back out at his feet. Dog Peter planted his butt on the floor and looked up at Tony expectantly.</p><p>"You want me to throw it again?" Tony asked. Peter barked, making a whining noise. Tony's grin widened as he picked the ball back up and threw it for Peter again, who sniffed into the kitchen after it.</p><p>"He's kinda cute," Bucky commented.</p><p>"He is adorable," Natasha confirmed. They heard the skidding noise again, Peter bounded back I tot eh room and dropped the ball in the middle of the lounge room for anyone to pick it up.</p><p>"This is going to be fun," Sam said, picking the ball up and lobbing it down the hall for Peter, who chased after it excitedly.</p><p>—————————————————</p><p>Peter had been at the compound for three months, and he had to say that it was much much better than camping out in that old abandoned church. The team were great, playing games with Peter and teaching him new things, FRIDAY even kept in a constant stream of toys for Peter when he got particularly broad or ansty after being in human form for too long.</p><p>Peter had done everything today though. He'd destroyed six tennis balls, two rubber chew toys, two stuffed animals, scratched his claws on the concrete outside, made a nest of blankets, rolled around on his back, gotten pets from everyone on the team, and yet he was still bored. He'd even finished six reports for Fury and finished all of his mission reports that he'd been procrastinating. He lay on his back with his arms crossed over his chest, he had a bad habit of walking around shirtless, which Tony told him he had to stop doing but he practically threw a fit when Steve and Bucky got away with it.</p><p>Peter made a whined noise and turned over onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows and narrowing his eyes at the team, who were either reading or on their phones.</p><p>"I'm booooooored." Peter whined.</p><p>"That sounds like a you problem," Natasha said, Peter stuck his tongue out at her in response.</p><p>"Play with a tennis ball," Clint suggested.</p><p>"Already done that. I destroyed six." Peter said proudly. Tony threw him a dirty look and went back to his Stark pad.</p><p>"How about we give you a clean," Sam suggested, Peter glared at him.</p><p>"I already had a shower today." Peter said. Sam grinned and looked back down at his phone. Peter suddenly had an idea and jumped up from the floor.</p><p>"How about fetch?!" He asked excitedly.</p><p>"Do you ever get tired of that?" Steve asked tiredly. Peter shook his head with a wide smile.</p><p>"I'll play with you. I need to go outside anyway." Bucky said, closing his book and standing up. Pete rushed you to him and hugging him around the middle, pinning his arms to his side and lifting him off the ground for a moment, pressing a kiss onto his cheek.</p><p>"Thank you! I'm gonna go get a new ball!" Peter shouted, already running off in the direction of the rooms. The team snickered as Bucky reached up slowly to run his fingers over where Peter had kissed his cheek.</p><p>"Does Mr Barnes have a crush?" Natasha teased, a Bucky rolled his eyes.</p><p>"None of your business Nat." He said. His smile widened when Peter came running back into the room, grabbing Bucky's hand and pulling him towards the elevator, tennis ball in hand.</p><p>"Back sure he doesn't swallow the prices if he decides to chew it up!" Tony shouted after them. Bucky nodded and let Peter drag him outside, throwing the ball as hard as he could as soon as he stepped foot outside the doors. Peter transformed and bounded off after it.</p><p>Bucky laughed as he threw the ball continuedly, watching Peter bound off after it, sometimes turning back to his human form and tripping, tumbling and fumbling with the ball. Sometimes running after it just in human form.</p><p>Bucky stood with the ball in both his hand, his knees bent, squared up in front of Peter who was in dog form, chest against the floor and bug in the air, wiggling in the air, ready to pounce on Bucky. His tail was wagging madly, his tongue killing out of his mouth. Bucky pretended to throw the ball, snickering when Peter went to chase after it, whining when he realised Bucky hadn't thrown it. Bucky did it one more time, grinning when Peter had the same reaction. When he did it again Peter obviously had enough.</p><p>He pounced on Bucky, bringing him to the floor with him on top of him. He transformed back into his human form, sitting sight on Bucky's lap, grinning down at him. He stayed there for a few seconds before flopping down into Bucky's chest and nuzzling into his neck.</p><p>Peter had a habit of forgetting which form he was in, or sometimes doing things he would in one of the other form, like now, where he was breathing Bucky in harshly, nuzzling into his neck. Bucky stilled, not really sure how to act, flustered with Peter's whole body pressed against him like this. Peter pulled back and started pressing several kisses onto Bucky's face, all over his skin, lighting fires as he went. Bucky swore he squeaked when Peter pressed several hasty kisses onto his lips.</p><p>Peter leaned back up, transforming back into dog form, perhaps he had meant to do that. His head ducked in the direction of the ball, Bucky grinned before throwing it as hard as he could. He sat up, flustered and blazing red. Peter had kissed him. Several times. And Bucky just sat there like an idiot.</p><p>——————————————————</p><p>Peter followed Bucky tiredly, covered in grass stains and dirt. He had a sleepy smile on his face as he flopped down next to Bucky on one of the free double couches, dropping his head into Bucky's lap and dropping right off to sleep with small snores. Bucky smiled down at him, smiled as Peter took his hand in his sleep and cuddled it to his chest.</p><p>"It finally happened," Natasha said triumphantly.</p><p>"What did?" Bucky asked, looking up and narrowing his eyes at Natasha who grinned.</p><p>"You kissed. We saw you through the window." Steve said. Bucky blushed darkly, blinking rapidly.</p><p>"Congratulations."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, just sit here," Bucky said, leading Peter onto the edge oft he bed, where Peter sat with a raised eyebrow. Bucky smiled and stepped back from Peter. </p><p>"So we've been dating for a year and a half now, and although I don't fully understand Grim culture and tradition, I am 100% per cent ready to learn from you, educate myself and accept you with open arms," Bucky said, shakily pulling a small box out from his back pocket, opening it and presenting it to Peter. It was a small silver necklace, a small circular charm engraved with Peter and Bucky's names. Peter took it with shaky hands. </p><p>"Bucky, are you courting me?" Peter asked softly. Bucky nodded. </p><p>"Will you accept my courting?" Bucky asked with a lopsided smile. Peter nodded frantically, standing up to crush Bucky in a firm hug. Bucky laughed, pressing a kiss onto Peter's lips. Peter pulled back with tears in his eyes, handing the box back to Bucky, gesturing for him to put it on him. Bucky took it with a fond smile. </p><p>"It's charmed an everything so that when you switch forms it turned into a collar and no one but you and me can take it off," Bucky explained, Peter nodded with kissed Bucky's lips again. </p><p>"How much do you know about courting?" Peter asked with a small smile, Bucky shrugged. </p><p>"As much as I could get out of Tony. He explained that it's like human proposals, and I asked Thor and Loki about it, they helped me make the necklace." Bucky said, stroking Peter's neck with his thumb. Peter nodded. </p><p>"Well, it is like a proposal but because I'm a grim and you're human it's different. One of us still has to propose to the other and marry. But how much do you know about that after courting?" Peter asked, blush dusting his cheeks. </p><p>"Loki mentioned it but said that it would be better for you to explain," Bucky said with a smile. Peter hummed, pressing his forehead against Bucky's. </p><p>"We have to mate. There are other words for it, breeding and others." Peter said softly, Bucky hummed. </p><p>"Is sex another word for it?" He said, wrapping his arms around Peter's waist and stepping him back to the wall. </p><p>"Well, it's different from normal sex. It's like when humans consummate a marriage, but we uh, well we both have to cum inside each other. It doesn't matter where, but we have to." Peter said sheepishly, avoiding Bucky's eyes. Bucky hummed, kissing down Peter's chin and down his neck slowly. </p><p>"Yeah?" Bucky encouraged. Peter hummed, grunting when his back hit the wall. </p><p>"Yeah, it makes us bonded," Peter said breathlessly as Bucky snaked a hand under Peter's shirt, tugging it over his head easily. God, he loved enhanced senses.</p><p>"What does bonding do?" Bucky asked, kissing up Peter's stomach and neck, snaking his hands under Peter's beltline, cupping his bulge in his hands.</p><p>"It means no other grin can claim you. It means your mine." Peter said, growl hinting in his voice, his teeth slightly bared. Bucky hummed, kissing around Peter's neck, sucking marks onto his skin.</p><p>"You want me to be yours?" Bucky asked, Peter let out a noise that sounded like a mix between a growl and a moan. His hands were grasping at Bucky's shirt in his hands, pulling and tugging at it frantically.</p><p>"Yes, yes, want you to be mine. Want you to be mine. I'll be a good boy, please please." Peter begged. Bucky hummed and pulled away from Peter's chest, hastily pulling off his shirt and dumping it with Peter's on the floor. Bucky followed this by hurriedly undoing Peter's and his own belts and then pulling down their pants, leaving room for them to step out of them. Peter lunges forward and kissed Bucky messily, hiking his left leg up so it was locked around Bucky's hips, whimpering when their clothed members rubbed against each other.</p><p>"You're mine," Peter growled, nuzzling his face into Bucky's neck, pressing wet kisses onto his collar bone, neck and shoulder. Bucky couldn't help but let out a groan, he loved it when Peter kissed him, he didn't care where. He also loved it when Peter got like this, possessive, animalistic. He grunted and pushed Peter back against the wall, hooking his thumbs around the waistband of Peter's boxers, which left nothing to the imagination.</p><p>"Yours. So fucking yours." Bucky breathed, lifting Peter up so he could step out of his boxers, and then pinning him against the wall, holding tightly to his waist. Peter whined and pawed at Bucky's boxers. Bucky smirked and pulled away from Peter, stepping out of his own boxers and pressing his front to Peter's. Peter let out a breathless whine, hiking his leg up again on Bucky hips. Bucky hummed and pressed his forehead against Peter's, wrapping his arms around Peter's waist and cradling him close.</p><p>"I love you," Peter whispered, Bucky hummed, kissing Peter softly and gently. Peter hummed into the kiss, pressing closer and moaning into the kiss. Bucky pulled back and pinned Peter back against the wall.</p><p>"I love you too," Bucky said breathlessly. Peter made a loud whining noise and thrust his hips, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as their hard members rutted against each other.</p><p>"Fuck. Buck, oh Bucky, please. Please." Peter whimpered, throwing his head from side to side. Bucky smirked and took Peter's chin in his hand, pecking him on the lips, pinning his hip to the walls with his metal hand.</p><p>"Please what pup?" Bucky asked softly, Peter bared his teeth for a moment before groaning.</p><p>"James please, please let me, just, just let me put it in your mouth," Peter begged. Bucky grinned down at him. It sent him wild when Peter called him by his first name.</p><p>"Oh? You wanna put your pretty little cock in my mouth? You want me to let you fuck my mouth? Let you cum down my throat?" Bucky asked, keeping a firm grip on Peter's chin, rubbing circles into Peter's hip. He could feel Peter's cock twitch against his own in interest, coming to full hardness.</p><p>"Please, please. Wanna do everything you said." Peter pleaded. Bucky smirked and gripped Peter's waist in his hands, lifting him and gripping his thighs tightly. He pushed him up the wall until Peter's thighs were draped over his shoulders, ankles locking behind his neck. Peter cock bounced in front of Bucky face, making him grin up at Peter.</p><p>Peter's chest was heaving, hands grasping at the wall. Bucky grinned and rubbed his stubble against the shaft of Peter's member.</p><p>"James. James please." Peter begged. Bucky opened his mouth, flattening his tongue and licking a strip from the base of the shaft to the tip, swirling the tip of his tongue around the sensitive underside of the head, dipping his tongue into the slit. He made eye contact with Peter as he took him in, in one movement. Peter threw up head back, choking on his noises.</p><p>"Uh, Uh. Oh Buck, Buck. Oh that feels good. Oh your mouth feels so good. So warm." Peter praises weakly. Bucky hummed around him, making Peter cry out. Bucky grinned around Peter, tracing the join between the top of Peter's thigh and the start of his ass with his thumbs. He looked back up to Peter, stopping the bobbing of his head and locking eyes with Peter who was gritting his teeth. His brow furrowed, forehead dripping sweat and his head shaking from side to side. Peter looked down at him slowly, breathing rapid and strained.</p><p>"Fuck, buck, can I? Can I fuck your mouth?" Peter asked shakily. Bucky nodded around Peter, his heart almost stopping when Peter let out a sudden growl, his teeth bared dangerously as he bucked his hips sharply. Peter let out a shaky moan, still growling through his teeth as he thrust his hips sharply again, burying himself in Bucky's throat.</p><p>"Oh fuck. Oh, oh, oh." Peter stuttered, setting a steady rhythm, scrambling for a hold on Bucky's hair. Peter continued to roll of his hips, Bucky keeping him steady with a firm grip on his waist, revelling in the sight of Peter losing it. Peter let out a choker out growl, his breathing coming out in pants as his hips sped up, fucking into Bucky's mouth harder and faster, causing Bucky's jaw to ach slightly.</p><p>"Oh Buck, Buck, James. Fuck, I'm gonna cum. Gonna cum. Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum down your throat. Oh, fuck!" Peter shouted, hunching his torso around Bucky's head and cumming with a sharp cry, riding out his orgasm with slow thrusts of his hips. Peter straightened his back slowly and tugged at Bucky's hair. Bucky slowly pulled off him and smiled lazily up at him, swallowing easily.</p><p>"You okay?" He asked. Peter was still growling quietly, lips twitching around his bared teeth.</p><p>"Was good. Was so so good." Peter said brokenly. Bucky nodded and slowly slid peter down the wall, wrapping his arm around his waist and holding him tightly to his chest. Peter looked up at him, standing on the tips of his toes to press a firm kiss on Bucky's lips.</p><p>"Your turn." He whispered with kisses eyes. Bucky's cock jerked to attention. He stepped them back slowly, staring into Peter's soft brown eyes as his knees hit the bed. Peter straddled his hips and looked down at him shyly, his blush creeping down his neck and chest.</p><p>"Can we, can we do doggy style Buck? Want, want you to mount me." Peter aid softly. Bucky smirked at him and pulled him down for a kiss, parting Peter's lips with his tongue, exploring Peter's mouth, fighting with Peter's own tongue. He let out an appreciative hum when Peter whined into the kiss. Wrapping his arms tightly around Peter's torso, flipping them, and hovering over Peter, breaking the kiss to stare down at Peter's</p><p>This was always his favourite, watching Peter in his post-orgasm daze, lips parted letting out soft puffs of air, pupils dilated, hair sweaty and sticking to his skin. Bucky smiled fondly at him.</p><p>"So fuckin' beautiful." He breathed. Peter made a whining noise and tried to shift under Bucky. Bucky grinned and grasped Peter's hips, lifting off of him and rolling him around so he was stomach down. Peter moaned out into the sheets at the roughness, revelling in the feeling of Bucky's hands pressing into his hip bones, yanking them up from the bed and forcing him onto the knees. Bucky let out a low groan and started pressing kisses on the cheeks, moving down and running them down Peter's thighs, spreading his cheeks with his hands.</p><p>He grinned at Peter's already loosened, stretched and leaking hole. Thank god for Grim powers. Peter fisting the sheets in his outstretched hands, writhing as Bucky squeezes his cheeks in his hands. He raised up on his knees and thrust his hips forward, running his cockhead along Peter's hole, making his thigh muscles tense beautifully.</p><p>"Ready pup?" He asked, Peter nodded frantically into the sheets.</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes. Please, need you. Need you." Peter pleaded. Bucky groaned, pressing the head in, catching on Peter's stretched rim. Peter let out a choked out moan, pressing his hips back, forcing Bucky further into him.</p><p>"Fuck. Baby, you're killin' me." Bucky muttered, bottoming out inside Peter and leaning over him, his elbows braced either side Peter's shoulders. He pushed the rest of his inches in with a drawn-out groan, one that Peter mimicked, high pitched and breathy.</p><p>"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Peter chanted, rolling his hips to Bucky moved inside him. Bucky groaned at the feeling, squeezing his eyes shut in the effort not to cum right then and there.</p><p>"Fuck baby don't do that, gonna cum too soon." Bucky pants, he made a small noise as he dragged his hips out, Peter's breath shaky and shuddering under him. He pushed back in slowly, Peter visibly shook underneath him. Peter made several whining noises, bunching the pillow his head was on in his hands. Bucky shushed him and pulled back out, setting a slow but hard pace. Peter jolted with every other thrust, letting out cut off moans with every slap of Bucky's balls against his ass.</p><p>"Fuck baby, 'm gonna fuck you so good. Fuck! You feel so good, so warm and wet around me." Bucky praises, snapping his hips harshly, catching Peter's prostate hard.</p><p>"Right there! Right there! Right there!" Peter rushed out, pressing up further into Bucky's cock. Bucky groaned and snapped his hips again, continuing the rough, hard and fast pace.</p><p>"That good Pup? Feel good with my cock hitting all the right places?" Bucky demanded. Peter moaned out into the pillow in response.</p><p>"Yes! Yes, yes it feels so good! Don't stop, please don't stop." Peter pleaded. Bucky grinned and kissed at Peter's neck, sucking dark marks onto his skin, his pace faltering for a moment. He reached his hand around, wrapping his fingers around Peter's cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts.</p><p>"You gonna cum pup? Gonna cum around my cock all pretty?" Bucky asked. Peter nodded into his pillow, pushing back into Bucky.</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes! Fuck! I'm cumming, buck, I'm-Oh-" Peter screamed, cumming with a sharp cry, his ring of muscles clamping down on Bucky. Bucky leaned back, holding Peter's hips tightly and cumming inside Peter with a roar. Peter let out a shaky breath into the pillow as Bucky pulled out of him slowly.</p><p>"Christ, I love you so fucking much." Bucky breathed, rolling Peter into his side and spooning him. Peter hummed and hugged Bucky's arm to his chest, pressing kisses onto his fingers and palm.</p><p>"Love you too." He said fondly. He craned his head and looked back at Bucky who smiled fondly back at him.</p><p>"What's got you smiling?" Bicky asked softly.</p><p>"We're bonded. You're mine, and I'm yours." Peter said dreamily. Bicky smiled and pecked his lips softly.</p><p>"Yeah. You're mine, and I'm yours." Bucky said softly. Peter hummed and lay his head back down on the pillow, smiling to himself.</p><p>"We should clean up," Bucky said quietly after a few minutes. Peter shook his head sheepishly.</p><p>"Not allowed for three hours. Can we have a sleep instead?" Peter asked. Bucky smiled into peter neck, nuzzling into his hair.</p><p>"Yeah, sleep sounds good."</p><p>—————————————————</p><p>Peter fiddled with the courting necklace on his neck as he threw his head back and laughed at Loki's joke about Grims. Loki narrowed his eyes at the necklace around Peter's neck. He and Thor were about to comment on it when Tony walked into the room and narrowed his eyes at the necklace.</p><p>"What's with the necklace? You hate necklaces." Tony said, Peter's eyes lit up and he grabbed Bucky's hand, who smiled shyly.</p><p>"Bucky courted me!" Peter exclaimed excitedly. Thor and Loki jumped up from their seats, rushing around the kitchen island and pulling chit and Peter out of their seats and pulling them into bone-crushing hugs.</p><p>"Congratulations! May you have long and blissful lives together!" Thor boomed. Loki nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Sorry to be a downer, but what's the significance of of a courting?" Steve asked hesitantly.</p><p>"In human culture it is similar to a proposal, but stronger. It physically bonds us together." Peter explained. Steve jumped up from his seat and pulled Peter and Bucky into a hug.</p><p>"Wow! I'm so happy for you guys!" He exclaimed. The rest of the team offered their praise and congratulations. After a moment Natasha pipes up.</p><p>"So why a necklace? Why not a ring or a bracelet?" She asked.</p><p>"It's charmed so that nothing can break it or harm him, and so that no one but him or I can take it off." Bucky listed.</p><p>"And I stays on when I shift!" Peter said excitedly. Everyone rose an eyebrow at him, he shrugged and shifted into his grin form, lifting his head so the team could see the fabric collar around his neck.</p><p>"Cute and kinky at the same time."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>